Fellow Outcasts Different Voices
by ArtemisWolfRose
Summary: A rancher girl leaves her home to travel to pokemon world as she pleases, but when her journey only begins she is pulled into an adventure to fight for and protect the most cherished thing in Jhoto! MewtwoXOC Based off of Mewtwo Returns PEACE OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Artemis: HELLO EVERYBODY!!! WHOO! My first pokemon story and Mewtwo is in it! Heck yes! Why? 'Cause Mewtwo rocks hard! In the words of the OC staring in this fic...TIME TO HEAD OUT!!

Sky: HEY!! That's my line!!

Artemis: I said "in the words of" that means I'm quoting you!!

Sky: Still!!

Ledyba: While those two are arguing…Artemis only owns Alex and her grandparents. So be nice to her and be polite or else she'll flip! Enjoy the story!

Deep in the Jhoto Region there's a wide spreading ranch with an even bigger variety of pokemon. In the middle of this ranch is a small, simple house not too big, not too small, but cozy. The home consisted of a living room, a neat little kitchen that connected to the dining room, a hallway with three rooms and bathroom, and a porch. There, a teenage girl was lounging on the railing with her back propped up against the white wood panels that were glommed onto the frame on the home. She was playing a tune on the harmonica and her oval shaped glasses that normally rested on her nose were slowly sliding even with the slightest movement of her head. She caught the specs as they finally fell from her nose and almost to the ground and she tucked them in the front pocket of her denim vest that covered a light yellow tank top that showed her stomach slightly. She kept on playing until an elderly woman opened the window next to her.

"Sky, sweetie, have you seen you grandfather anywhere?" She asked the thirteen-year-old with her gray hair that was pulled into a messy bun waved slightly in the light breeze. Sky shook her head causing her short white hair with very few light blue highlights to shake. Sky also had two long sections grown down to her upper thighs wrapped in purple cloth. If not for that, her choice of wardrobe, and her chest someone would mistake her for a boy.

"Oh, and keep an eye out for your Hophip, the poor thing's probably half way Kanto with the wind today." The woman joked. Sky chuckled; Hophip was always getting herself into trouble with all the winds around here.

"Don't worry, Grandma, she'll be just fine. I told Ledyba to watch after her." Sky responded.

She had only a few pokemon; her Arcanine is the one who has been with her since she was a little girl. Then there was Hophip, she was a pokemon that Sky had raised since the little creature was an egg, the same with Ledyba and they're the youngest. And then there was Dragonair; again she's like Sky's guardian much like Arcanine. Sky didn't like to play favorites, but she trusted Arcanine more than any one of her pokemon. This was because he was there as a little Growlithe when her biological parents abandoned Sky. But, Sky loved her pokemon all the same and nothing changed that.

Right, you might be wondering WHY Sky was abandoned. She has a special "gift"…all right it's a BIG miracle. Sky can understand pokemon, but she can't speak any pokemon language she wants…but it was a good thing that pokemon understand humans. Sky's parents were scared of her and they thought that she could set an army on them. They were wrong three ways. 1) Yeah, like an eight-year-old can convince an army of pokemon on her parents, 2) She didn't even know she could because her parents forbid her to have any contact with pokemon, trainers, breeders, even Nurse Joy, and 3) WHY AND HOW THE HECK WOULD A KID DO THAT?!?! Sky thought about these reasons by the time she was ten and was happy to call the elderly couple who took her in her family.

Sky spent a little while longer playing her harmonica, but got bored and put her glasses back on to go search for Hophip and Ledyba. After a while she found them with Ledyba tying Hophip's leaves to a tree branch in hopes that would keep her from bobbing away. Sky raised an eyebrow as she watched Ledyba tether Hophip to the tree and smiling in accomplishment as he finished with his task. As he turned to go on with his own business he caught Sky standing under the tree with a mothering look on her face.

"Oh…. uh…. Hi, Sky!" He stammered while waving three of his hands greeting his friends.

" Ledyba…you know better than that." Sky stated. Ledyba was a little imp at times, but was a great friend overall. She nimbly climbed up the tree and began undoing the knot that bound Hophip to the ground. As soon as Sky was through, Hophip attempted to charge Ledyba. She was sweet as a Luvberry, but had a quick temper.

"Ledyba! You jerk! Why did you do that?!" Hophip screeched as she struggled to get out of Sky's arms that were restraining her. Ledyba decided to taunt Hophip by making faces at her and flying around. But, during the entire racket a ferocious roar overcame it all.

"ENOUGH!" A commanding voice ordered. It was so loud; it shocked Sky out of the tree and she was sent crashing down to the ground. She closed her pale blue eyes for the impact of the hard ground, but instead she landed on something soft and she opened up her eyes to see that Arcanine had rushed to catch her from probably breaking an arm.

"Thanks pal. If you weren't here, I would've broken an arm!" She said, obviously relieved.

"Yeah, but if he weren't here you wouldn't have fallen in the first place." Ledyba said while buzzing down and landing on Sky's shoulder.

"You two were so loud it was hard to take the nap I needed." Arcanine snorted. Sky smiled at how he was still like a kid even though he was far from it.

After Sky finished checking up on all the pokemon (such as making sure the water pokemon's lake was clean, letting the Tauros out, feeding the bug pokemon, and so on an so forth) she ran to the house to get ready.

Today was the day that Sky was about to head out on her own to start her own journey. Most trainers left when they turned ten, but because of her grandparents, Sky decided to wait until she was thirteen. She would have waited longer, but her grandparents insisted in thirteen for they wanted her to have as much independence as she wanted. She recalled Arcanine, Ledyba, and Hophip into their pokeballs and finished packing. Dragonair was nowhere to be seen, she was probably enjoying the ranch before the big trip.

Sky didn't like the fact that she had to confine her pokemon into their balls, but that was the only way she could get on her train without worrying about leaving anyone behind. As a rancher, she strictly believed that pokemon should roam free and get some fresh air.

Sky grabbed her favorite hat and looked in the mirror to see how she looked with it on. The tan western-style hat with the feather on the side went perfectly with her mostly blue attire. The exception was her light brown shorts, brown hiking boots, black fingerless gloves, and belt, which held her pokeballs.

After making sure she had everything, Sky bolted out of her room, slid downstairs on the railing, and stumbled onto the porch where both of her grandparents were waiting.

"Sky, we would like to wish you good luck on your journey and that we are always there for you." Her grandfather said, his white hair was covered in a white western-style hat and he had a grass in his mouth (which is how Sky got into that habit herself, it was a great substitute for gum).

Sky's grandmother had a beautiful brown leather-like carrier bag. There were blue beads forming flowers and green ones making vines decorating the flap of the pouch that had strings of the same material dangling off of it and the bottom of the bag. Sky looked at it in awe and then looked at her grandmother.

" It's a tradition in my family to give a parting gift to the youngest member of the family before they go on their journey. This bag was mine as it was my mother's, and now I pass it on to you. Sky, there are many interesting places in the pokemon world, and it's important to keep a little something for everywhere you go. Therefore you can bring the entire world in a single bag." She said with a smile and a tear in her aged yet inspiring eyes.

Sky took the bag from the outstretched arms of her grandmother put it over her head and onto her shoulder. It was comfortable and snug and she transferred all her stuff from her old bag to her new one. They surprisingly didn't take up as much space as she thought and everything was lightweight so she wouldn't have any problems.

"Thank you so much! I'll miss you two every day!" Sky said while a single tear slid down her cheek and she gave her grandparents a final hug before shoving off. The two gave her some last minute advice such as, "remember to wash up when you get the chance" or "be sure to write or call", and "take care of your burn and don't be too reckless". When she was ten, Alex was trying to break a wild Rapidash but tripped and the rearing pokemon stomped on her side and left a nasty burn. The Rapidash that they named Wildfire was very sorry about it and apologized every day for it.

Just then, Dragonair appeared overhead and landed gracefully in front of the porch. "Sky! Your train is about to leave! We have to leave now!" She said franticly. Sky gapped and hopped in Dragonair's back and they took off while Sky was waving good-bye until the little home was out of sight.

After a few minutes, the two landed and Sky called Dragonair back into her pokeball regretfully. The train was beginning to chug off and Sky had to race in order to catch it. She was about to run out of platform so she made a giant leap for it. Thankfully, she wrapped her fingers around the bar at the very end at the train and hoisted herself on. After catching her breath she opened the door and stepped inside glancing around. The train was quaint and simple. The seats were enough for two people each; every pair was facing each other. Sky plopped down in one seat that was right next to the window as she watched the world pass her by. Every tree seemed like a green and brown blur and the sky and sun above stayed the same.

The hypnotic motion of the train was lulling Sky to sleep and she soon was curled up and snoozing deeply. While in her slumber, she dreamed of traveling the world with no limitations and no chains to keep her back. It was a simple dream, but Sky was forced awake when the train slowed to a stop and she groggily woke up and checked out of the window to make sure she didn't miss her stop. Fortunately, this was her stop and she gathered up her stuff and stepped off the train.

Sky soon found a Pokemon Center and called up her grandparents so she could let them know that she made it fine. They were glad to hear from her and were relieved to know that she was okay. After the call she headed out to Purity Canyon where she hopefully would find some pokemon to study. Right now, she wanted to look at the pokemon in the region and see if their habitats are affecting their health. The best place to start was Mount Queyna, she'd heard rumors that it has the best water in Jhoto. Therefore, the pokemon must be extremely healthy and happy.

Sky was a traveler deep down and didn't think that she'd ever settle down once she really gets started on her journey. In about half a day, Sky was almost to the great canyon. She ran to the top of the hill and saw a group at he bottom so she went to investigate. It was raining hard by now and it just made Sky all the more glad she was wearing a hat.

As she ran down the hill she saw the group head inside so she burst into a sprint. But as we all know, mud is slippery and if you don't pay attention you will slip and that is just what happened to Sky. She tumbled and stumbled down the hill until she made a crash landing at the base and was now soaking wet and she landed on her back so her burn was stinging like crazy. She finally got up and ran over to the cottage close by. She rammed on the door and began to wring out her hat.

There were footsteps and a woman with teal colored hair in a low ponytail and round glasses answer the door. Inside were three kids, a Togepi and a Pikachu.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked. Sky finished fixing her hat and left it hanging down on her back.

" Hi, I'm Sky Avalon, can I stay here until the next bus comes?" Sky introduced and asked. The woman at the door nodded and let Sky come in.

Now she could get a better look at the kids, one was shorter and wore a hat over black hair and he had tan skin along with a Pikachu on his shoulder, there was also a girl with red hair holding a Togepi, and finally there was a tall boy with tan skin, brown hair and he had hearts in his eyes.

"Wait, you don't mean Sky Avalon, heir to Avalon Ranch do you?" The woman asked.

"Guilty… I was hoping you wouldn't know." Sky said nervously. She hated it when people knew about her right off the bat.

The boy with the Pikachu was about to shake Sky's hand, but the taller boy had beat him and was close to Sky and holding both of her hands.

"Hello, beautiful my name's Brock. I want to be the worlds greatest pokemon breeder, and with you being a rancher maybe we can get alone so you can give me a few pointers." He said trying to act smooth. Before another word left his mouth, Sky had flipped him over and against the door.

Everyone just stood there in shock seeing as a teenager had just karate flipped someone bigger and heavier that she into a wood door that surprisingly didn't break down.

" Pal, you try that one more time and it'll hurt a LOT more." Sky threatened with her fist in the air. The boy nodded shakily and crawled back over to his friends.

"Uh…sorry 'bout him. I'm Misty by the way." The girl, Misty, said. She seemed very impressed by Sky's little display.

" I'm Ash, and this is my pal, Pikachu!" The other boy added.

"Hello!" Pikachu said, but Sky ignored him not wanting to expose her secret. Sky was later introduced to Luna who was preparing some warm cocoa. When she was done, she simply leaned against the door and started to play her harmonica.

"The company that runs the buses built this lodge about ten years ago. People who miss the bus stay here until the next one comes around in a month." Luna said. Ash looked like he was about to flip so Sky decided to speak up so he wouldn't blow a fuse

" That's fine by me, I wanted to stay her a while anyways to learn about the pokemon and the habitat here." She explained coolly.

"We can't stay here a whole month!" Ash complained.

"Well, you could take a boat down Purity River and get across the valley that way." Luna suggested.

"Oh, I'd love to take a boat ride, Luna! My family runs a Water Pokemon Gym and I just love the water!" Misty squealed in delight.

The weather finally settled down and Luna took everybody outside to taste the water. She pushed a button on a machine and they all watched as a bucket full of amazingly clear water was hoisted up. Luna filled a cup with the crystal like water and insisted that Brock drink some first. Brock took a sip and he started acting like a seriously lovesick fool.

"This water is absolutely delicious!" he said, "This is the most devastatingly delicious drink I've ever encountered!" his eyes were flowing with tears that must have been with happiness as he leaped into the air.

" Hey! Let me try some!" Misty said in excitement as she sipped from the metal cup, "It makes me feel refreshingly alive and tingly!" she said as her eyes sparkled and she leapt into the air. She looked perfectly at bliss. Ash was stuck in between them looking more confused than ever.

" I guess it's good, but how good can water be?" He asked utterly puzzled. Sky felt the same way, but she didn't say anything. Normally she was very talkative and was a smart-mouth, but remained quiet around others..

"Here, try it." Misty said handing the cup to Ash. He took a sip and looked all happy and refreshed, but that lasted for about a second and he returned too normal.

"If you ask me, it tastes like something's been swimming around in it…" He stated. Misty and Brock got in his face and questioned his taste, but Sky was paying no attention. She was leaning on the railing and her face was resting on her hand.

Then someone shook her shoulder and she jolted around to see Misty looking at her with the cup in her hand.

" Well, Sky? You're the only one who hasn't drank the water and Ash probably doesn't want to be alone." She said with a smile.

" No thanks, I heard how much Togepi and Pikachu loved it, I don't need anymore convincing." It took a few seconds for Sky to realize what she just said and covered her mouth. _Shit! Way to go, Avalon! You just blew it, big time!_ She said in her head.

The others just stared at her with both awe and confusion.

" You knew what they were saying?" Brock asked. Sky decided that it was better if she didn't keep her gift a secret so she told them her story.

She told them about how her parents didn't want her and were afraid of her. She also told about how she was burned in an accident and that she was traveling just for the heck of it. The others were both glad that Sky was telling them about her past, but also felt bad for her at the same time for all the hardships she's been through.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up, let's get going on that river ride, shall we?" Sky concluded and the others were more than glad to agree.

"I can hardly wait to travel down a river that's this pure and clean." She declared. "Come on, you guys, let's go!" She pumped her fist into the air with confidence.

Artemis: DONE!! Whew! That took me THREE DAYS to finish!

Ledyba: That's no surprise, you've had school all week.

Artemis: SHADDUP! Anywho, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! You know, technically I've been working on this since last year, I just finished with Sky's personality and looks and kinda forgot to type this up!! Oops….

PEACE OUT DUDES!! R&R!


	2. The River and New People

**Hey peoples! I know, it's a miracle that I'm updating. Well, I don't have much to say here, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sky.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, Sky, Brock, Misty, and Ash were all gently paddling down the calm river. Pikachu and Togepi sat up front, holding a lantern to light the forest ahead of them. And to add to the glistening river, forest itself was beautiful. The night was as clear as could be, the trees looked healthy and nothing seemed to be breaking the serenity. Besides, a song of the nighttime woodland filled their ears with its sweet, sweet melody. It was the perfect time for a canoe ride.

"You know, I'm kind of glad we missed the bus, Brock." Misty said after a moment. "The current's doing most of the work and the water's crystal clear." At this Sky chuckled with a smirk.

"It's fine by me, but if I were you, I wouldn't be so happy about this particular river." She said looking back at her redheaded companion.

"Why's that?" Misty questioned.

"Well, Ash told me how much you hate Bug Pokemon" Sky paused for a moment adding dramatic effect, Ash grinned sheepishly as Misty glared at him "and nice clean water is exactly what Bug Pokemon love! In fact, the Purity Canyon area is known for the large number of Bugs living here." She finished.

To all of their surprise Misty smiled. "That's fine, because this is one night I won't let Bug Pokemon bug me." She said. Sky smirked again.

"Whatever you say." The teen commented.

"I say bring on the Bugs!" Misty chimed with glee and confidence.

Suddenly, Ash said, "Hey, look!" and pointed at a tree with blinking red lights. "It's a Christmas tree!" he said, amazement in his voice.

Sky stared at him with an expression that said, 'you gotta be kidding me'.

"That's no Christmas tree….is it, Brock?" Misty asked.

"Not quite," Brock answered. "It's a flock of Ledian. They glow like that on clear starry nights." As the canoe passed the tree, Sky smiled. She knew Ledyba was exited to evolve into one of them someday, and now she could see why.

Misty gazed at them mystified. "Ledian, huh? You know, I think I'm starting to like Bugs." She swooned. But her little moment was short-lived as the group came upon a HUGE hoard of Kakuna and Weedle.

"These are cool Kakuna." Ash mused.

"Yeah, really awesome." Sky said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we saw a bunch of Beedrill." Brock informed. As he said this, four Beedrill buzzed over. Misty let out a loud screech and paddled back up the river, heedless of the others' protests.

After a bunch of panicing courtesy of Misty and I-told-you-so-ing from Sky, they were all back at the lodge, Misty was leaning against the rail with her head leaning back.

"You should've mentioned you don't like Bug Pokemon." Luna sympathetically. Sky wasn't at all shocked by Misty's reaction. She used to despise bugs too, at least until she learned how loyal and important they can be.

"Sorry, next time you'll know." Misty sighed. She was truly exasperated by the paddling she had to endure. Even though adrenalin super-charges your body, it still takes a toll on your body later.

"Is there any other way to get across the valley?" Ash asked.

"I know there's one." Brock said with his arms crossed

"What?" Misty asked.

"There!" Brock replied, whipping around and pointing up to the mountain. Everyone followed his arm. "We can go straight over the top of Mount Queyna!"

"Oh, I don't think you want to take that route, Brock…" Luna said.

"Why?" Ash asked. "Is it too hard to get up there?"

"Mount Queyna is the highest mountain in the whole Johto Region." Luna answered. "At the top of the mountain is Clarity Lake. It goes on for miles and miles, and the water is incredibly clean and clear. It's beautiful, but humans could never live there. The high altitude and climate even keep visitors away. The only ones that live up there are some wild Pokemon; types that can thrive in the extreme conditions."

"Well," Ash said. "If there are Pokemon up there, I say we go."

Sky wasn't pay at all attention to the conversation; she was looking up at Mount Quena. There was just something about it that simply hypnotized her. All she could tell though, there was something big coming up, and the canyon was at the center of it all…

Ash had walked up to Sky unnoticed and surprised her. "Whoa, easy, it's just me." He said when she was about to punch him.

" Oh, hi Ash. I was just thinking is all." She said leaning against the wall deep in thought again.

" Hey, I was wondering, that burn of yours…does it ever hurt?" He asked. Sky was surprised that he would ask something like that.

" Only if it's irritated enough, or if I apply too much pressure. That would really trigger it." She replied, with a smile. Sky was never the type to stay in an angry or depressing mood. She also sure knows how to ruin one, that was for sure. " Don't you just hate it when you have a little bug bite that itches like crazy and you can't find it?" She said out of the blue. Ash just stared at her like she had just gone psychotic.

"Hey, look up there!" Misty said. Everyone followed her gaze to the night sky. "Guys, check this out!" she told them excitedly. A flock of Butterfree that were silhouettes against the moon were flying over Mt. Queyna.

"It's a flock of Butterfree!" Ash exclaimedand Togepi squeeked happily.

Luna nodded, and said, "Some people say the Butterfree come to lay their eggs on Mount Queyna." Sky smiled.

_Hmm…. those Butterfree don't know how lucky they truly are…or do they? Maybe they chime so happily because they know that their freedom is valuable but short-lived so they cherish while they can….I wonder… _

"I sure would like to see the place those Butterfree are headed." Brock said. Sky nodded and continued to watch the Butterfree until they disappeared behind the cliffs of the massive canyon.

There was a knock on the door and a shrill voice called through, "Good morning!"

"A visitor? At this hour?" Misty muttered after regaining her breath. Luna went to answer and standing in the doorway was a blonde girl in a purple and white hat, red sweater, and green pants.

"I said good-morning, 'cause even though it's after midnight, if I said good-night, you might go to bed!" She giggled. Sky looked at her with wide eyes.

"We're sorry to come here so late," the man next to the girl said. "But we need a place to stay for the night. Oh, by the way, my name is Cullen Calix." Luna's eyes widened, apparently recognizing the name.

"I know that name! You're the famous researcher and professor of medicine!" She said

"That's right," Cullen said. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're Luna Carson. I've read dozens of your research papers on Pokemon! It's a real pleasure to finally meet you out last!" Cullen said in the same amazed tone as Luna.

"Please, come in," Luna said while stepping away from the door.

"Research papers?" Sky questioned.

Luna closed the door. "Working for the bus station is only my part-time job," she explained. "I'm actually here studying native Pokemon in their habitats."

"Oh, wow!" the girl said. "I can't believe I'm meeting _the _Luna Carson! I'm like a totally off the hook fan of yours! I wanna be just like you when I get old!"

Luna gaped a little, her face bewildered "Great. And you are who?"

"This is Domino," Cullen introduced. "She works for the Pokemon Institute,"

"Hi, everybody," Domino said waving a little and a too-cute smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, Domino," Brock said kneeling in front of her. "What a beautiful name! So black-and-white, yet so playful," He grabbed her hands. "Please, let's find a quiet spot to line up and find out if we're a match."

Domino sweatdropped and Misty grabbed Brock by the ear, asking, "Haven't you learned by now that you shouldn't play if you can't win?" Sky walked up to Domino while shaking her head at Brock.

"Hi, I'm Sky Avalon, it's nice to meet you." She said while shaking Domino's hand with a welcoming smile. Domino gave a high-pitched squeel.

"Oh, wow! You're the heir to the great Avalon Ranch! I can't believe you're here of all places!" Domino said excitedly if not a little obnoxiously…Sky stood a little bewildered herself from Domino shaking her hand so vigorously.

_All right, this chick is scary…_She thought while fixing her glasses.

**Don't worry, Sky, Domino scares me too…..Anyways, I'll try and update more often now that summer is almost among us!! HUZZAH!!!! Well, that'll be all! 'Till next time folks!!**


	3. Riding the Storm

**I'm BAAAAAAACK!! I was inspired to update this soon…From a song from Mermaid Melody, an anime that I don't watch but want to. Strange….**

Luna turned back to Cullen. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. The bus won't be back for another month."

"Oh, I didn't come here to take the bus," he told her. "I'm here to study the water." Cullen said with a smile.

"The water?" Sky echoed.

"Yes. I've been studying the Purity River for some time now, and I discovered that in contains a number of rare minerals that dramatically improve the health of both Pokemon and human volunteers." He fished a vial out of his pocket. "Here's a sample I took today. I've come here to explore Mount Queyna, and uncover the secret of this miraculous water."

"That's too bad," Luna said suddenly. Everyone looked at her, but Sky already realized where she was getting at. "If the water really _does_ heal people, thousands of tourists will start flocking here. And with all the pollution, they could accidentally destroy the very thing they're looking for."

"I see what you mean," Cullen admitted.

"But…Mount Queyna is practically impossible to get to!"

Before another word was uttered, they heard a loud cracking noise. Everyone turned around and gasped. The cracking noise had been from a string of firecrackers. A red-haired woman and a blue-haired man kneeled on the porch, a Meowth beside them. They wore white uniforms with a large, red "R" on them. The boy was holding a rose. "Hard, but we're prepared for trouble!" the girl said. "We'll scale that mountain on the double!" the boy added.

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!_

"Meowth, that's right!" concluded the Meowth.

Sky gasped. "A _talking _Pokemon?" _Well! That'll make my job a whole LOT easier! _She thought afterwards.

"Yeah, what of it?" Meowth answered.

Sky turned to Ash and the others completely clueless. "So, who are these clowns?" She asked pointing at the odd trio.

"Who are you calling clowns, hick?" Jessie shouted. Sky sharply turned around and was about to lunge herself at Jessie, but Arcanine had escaped from his pokeball and held Sky back by putting a paw in her path and looking at her sharply.

Ignoring the little incident Brock explained Sky's question, "Team Rocket. They're a group of Pokemon thieves who are always trying to steal Pikachu!" Sky stared at him in disbelief.

Arcanine rumbled a low warning growl, but it wasn't menacing "Sky, no. You have no reason to fight them." He said looking her in the eye.

"You heard what Brock said, they're a band of thieves! Or did you forget that it was their organization that nearly burned the ranch down!" She argued, there was a lump on her throat at the memory..

"Did you two just hear what I heard?" James said bewildered

"Sure did," Jessie answered. "This girl can talk to Pokemon!" Meowth finished. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, well it's amazing that I haven't pummeled you three yet!" Sky said returning Arcanine to his ball and shaking her other fist at them. The tree cowered slightly, she looked like she meaned business, and she did!

"Anyway," Jessie said, regaining her composure. "Today's the day we capture Pikachu!"

"You never will!" Ash shot back. "Yeah!" Pikachu added.

"We'll see about that, bratto." James smirked and whipped out a long wire, shouting, "Go, Electricity Absorbing Wire!" The wire was so quick, no one had time to react and the cord wrapped around the little mouse pokemon.

Pikachu used Thundershock, it's body crackling with golden electricity, but all it did was ignite a tiny little bulb at the end of the whip.

"You can't shock us now that we have one of your power plants on line!" James said with a laugh.

"We figured that the twerps would try and shock us, so we planned things right down to the wire!" Meowth informed. They laughed.

"And now, for our getaway," Jessie said, and pressed a button on a remote control. An enormous, Meowth-shaped balloon appeared.

"We burst that thing before," Ash snarled. "And we'll do it again!"

Jessie laughed. "You may have burst it before, but not anymore!" That's when Sky noticed two rocket boosters on the side of the balloon.

'So, I'm guessing those weren't there before…" She muttered under her breath.

"We always had the _Team_," Jessie continued. "But now we've finally got the Rockets!" They jumped into the balloon.

"You can't go!" Cullen shouted. "The wind currents in this valley are treacherous. If you go, there's a good chance we'll never see you again!"

Jessie grinned, starry-eyed. "Finally, a man with charm, sense, and relatively attractive stubble cares about me passionately! What can this strange sensation be? It must be love!"

While she was going on, Sky snuck onto the balloon unnoticed and found Pikachu, but when she tried to reach for him, Jessie caught her and Sky froze. She was hit over the head and passed out in the basket.

But, before anyone could react, Jessie had already pressed the button, and the rockets started, sending Team Rocket shooting into the air. "No, Pikachu!" screamed Ash, but Pikachu's screams were already fading. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew over them, and clouds covered the moon.

"The weather's changing again!" Luna shouted over the wind. "Taking off in a balloon like that is careless and reckless!"

"You forgot _brainless_." Domino muttered uncharacteristically.

Sky was still knocked out and was caught in the balloon without knowing she could pretty much die in the wind.

"Well, we can't just sit here!" Ash shouted. "We have to go after them! I can't leave Pikachu!"

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Positive." He said without wavering or doubt.

Luna nodded and raced back inside. Within minutes, she had changed into a purple sweatshirt, gray pants, boots, and an orange cap. A grappling hook hung from her belt. "I know Mount Queyna pretty well," she told them. "So, I'll lead you up there. Whenever you're ready!" "We're ready, Luna!" everyone said.

Sky woke up in the basket to see that she was high in the air. She looked over the edge of the basket, but was getting dizzy from the height. She went to the side where Team Rocket and Pikachu were and just looked where they were, at the moon. Well, where it was supposed to be…That wasn't good, she thought.

Within minutes, the group was walking up the steep slope of the mountain, with Luna in the lead and Ash, Misty and Brock close behind. Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH! She whipped around and saw a huge boulder rolling downhill.

"DOMINO!" Cullen cried out.

"Here I am!" Domino called, giggling. "I'm pretty lucky! That big rock missed me by an inch!" Cullen looked at her unbelievingly. Later, when the slope got too steep to walk on, Luna shot the grappling hook into the air, and they all started climbing. No too long later, they saw Team Rocket's balloon fly past them. The rockets had apparently burned out.

"There goes Team Rocket," Ash called up.

"HEY!" Ash called. "COME BACK HERE!" Strangely, they did – right into the rock wall! When the balloon broke away, it scraped off the grappling hook and the rescue party along with it!

When the chaos came to a temporary halt, Sky opened her eyes and looked down, with the weirdest feeling that she was being watched from far away. She looked down to see no one was looking back at her, but did notice that Domino, at the bottom of the rope, had a pair of binoculars. She drove her gaze over to the canyon and it was beautiful! There was a lush green forest that encircled a HUGE blue lake that had clarity so magnificent, one could kind of see through it from so far away. In the middle of the lake was an island, though it seemed comfy Sky would not like to be there long. It was too small from what she could tell from that height.

Without Sky noticing, Domino started climbing the rope. She didn't touch anyone until getting to Luna, where she stepped her head, receiving an audible little yelp. Ash started maneuvering around Luna in haste. By the time he got to the basket, Team Rocket was asking something about a Combat Unit. Following Domino's gaze, they all noticed a bunch of huge, yellow blimps and a black helicopter, all sporting the Team Rocket insignia.

Before Sky could begin to interrogate Domino about the combat unit, they all felt the balloon lurch. Turning around, she saw that everyone had climbed the rope and was leaning over the basket's edge.

"Now we got you," Ash growled.

"Domino, what's going on?" Cullen asked.

"Domino?" James asked. "Is that your real name?" Jessie added.

Domino smirked. "I never reveal my true identity. That's a secret I keep to myself. But within the elite ranks of Team Rocket, I have an identity that's known to all!" In a flash, she had removed her sweatshirt and pants. Underneath, she wore a white skirt and a black shirt with a red "R." Sky gasped.

_I KNEW THERE WAS A RESON I DIDN'T LIKE HER! WHY DID I SEE IT BEFORE?_ She thought. _"_So you ARE from Team Rocket!" She scolded

"My fellow agents know me as 009, Domino," Domino continued. "But my _adversaries_ no me as simply, 'The Black Tulip.'"

"The Black Tulip?" Cullen echoed. "But you told me you worked for the Pokemon Institute!" Sky looked at Cullen, then back at Domino for an answer

"I do," Domino admitted. "But Team Rocket has its spies everywhere. You just never, it may _look_ innocent, but a friendly face could be hiding our fiercest foe!"

"Look at our faces!" James said, smiling. "They're friendly!" Jessie said. "And foe-y!" Meowth added.

Domino smirked. "All I see are the faces of losers!" she laughed, leaning backwards. She fished a black tulip out of her pocket and said, "Here's a little… souvenir!" She tossed it at the balloon, poking a hole in it. "Bye, nice to see ya go!" Domino called, her backpack turning into a hang glider.

The balloon started spiraling downwards. Within minutes, Ash, Misty, and the others fell off the rope and into the water. Sky was holding on for dear life, but Hophip had escaped her pokeball and said a cheerful hello, but it was muffled by Sky grabbing her and holding her to her chest. But, in doing so, she toppled out of the basket and down to the island.

"Sky!" Ash yelled watching her plummet down.

Sky mumbled something as she opened her eyes to see she had landed on hard ground, Hophip was standing beside her with a worried look. Sky was about to sit up, but her side started to feel as if it were on fire all over again and she fell back down curled on her side waiting for the pain to go away. It soon did and she sat up more cautiously.

"Sky, are you alright?" Hophip asked her eyes shining with worry in the moonlight.

"Y-Yeah…" She muttered, but soon remembered about her pokemon…her belt was gone. "Oh, no! The others! My belt must have come off when I fell!" She exclaimed. Getting up, she and Hophip walked around the island looking for Team Rocket or anyone else she knew.

As she rounded a corner, she saw Team Rocket, and two Pikachus. Apparently the two Pikachus were arguing, one was Ash's, but the other Sky nor Hophip had never seen before. The other Pikachu sounded ticked off.

"Hey, if ya don't mind, if you want us out you'll just let us out." She said to the Pikachu who had given her a dirty look.

"Silence! Don't talk to me like that!" He snapped sparking in Sky's direction. Before Meowth translated, Sky snaped back.

"HEY! I may give pokemon as much respect as I can, but I REFUSE to put up with that crap!" She scolded pointing at the Pikachu. He was taken aback at this turn.

"You…you can understand me?!" He said utterly surprised. But, recovered "Well, no matter what you can do, you're still a human and humans are the last thing Pokemon need, especially clone Pokemon." The Pikachu informed, but immediately recoiled as if he had told a huge secret.

Hophip and Sky exchanged confused glances and Hophip chimed, "Sky, what's a clone Pokemon?" She asked in a childish voice.

"Honestly…I have no idea…" Sky replied, just as baffled. Sky was now next to Team Rocket who were in no better state of mind as she was.

"Get out or you'll regret it!" The Pikachu demanded, and that's when Sky saw her belt with all her pokemon on it on the ground behind Team Rocket.

Hophip took this as a challenge and floated next to Ash's Pikachu "You'll have to go through me first before you get anything from us!" She said and Sky was astonished at her behavior. The other Pikachu was ready to lunge at Hophip and their Pikachu, but a strong voice called over the commotion.

_"__No! Fighting is senseless."_ It hollered. Sky glanced around, but saw no one. Pikachu looked back briefly, and then rushed forward with Hophip ready to defend. Sky was ready to pring to her friend's aid, but the chance never came. A blue glow surrounded the Pikachu and was frozen in place. He was soon pulled back and lowered to the ground, looking defeated.

Sky looked beyond the Pikachu to where he once stood, and there was a purple-furred, cat like pokemon that looked only a little shorter than a grown man, but only a few inches. Sky blinked, why hadn't she even heard of this pokemon before?

**DONE!! Well, I don't have much to say here……a miracle I know! All I gotta say, is R&R and PEACE OUT!!! I'll update in like…..three minutes so don't move!**


	4. Meeting the Mystery Psychic

**Okay, I forgot to mention that when there's text like **_"This" _**It means telepathy. Just giving you guys a heads up in case you were confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything other than Sky. Thank you.**

The Pokemon spoke once more. _"There is nothing to be gained from such battling. You are the same as the other Pokemon; neither stronger nor weaker. That was proved the last time we came in contact with your kind and battled the Pokemon from which we were copied."_ Sky took wild guess that this Pokemon was psychic seeing as it had just used psychic and was using telepathy.

Hophip was frightened and bobbed back into the warm mother-like comfort of Sky's arms. Sky looked down at her scared little friend who was quaking while still keeping her eyes on the amethyst-eyed psychic pokemon. Sky looked back up, but showed no fear. She never did around pokemon, psychics especially. Although she showed none, Sky was absolutely terrified.

The Pokemon suddenly turned his cold yet knowing eyes to Team Rocket, who were whispering to each other. Under his gaze, they shrieked and hugged each other.

"Don't mind us," Jessie told him in a panic. "We were just looking for a balloon repair shop." The Pokemon looked away and turned towards a swarm of blinking red lights, which Sky guessed was the Team Rocket Combat Unit, or whatever Domino was bragging about.

"_I have searched for a place to live in secret and in peace,"_the Pokemon said, half to himself. _"But now these humans have found us again. Perhaps we will never find peace."_ Sky softened her gaze and looked a little sympathetic.

_Is this pokemon the only one of his kind?_ She thought, her arms wrapped around Hophip who had stopped shivering, but was still a little scared.

"I know you're psychic," James said, interrupting her thoughts. "But have we met before?" He asked.

Pikachu suddenly leapt up and faced his comrades, the other clone pokemon as Sky had thought. "They can't take this place away! It's ours!" He was silent for a moment before declaring, "We have to defend it. We must battle!" A Gyarados roared in agreement. "But this is more than _just _a battle!" Pikachu continued. "This is _war_!" More shouts, both for and against the plan.

"NO!" Sky shouted running in front of all the other pokemon, even the psychic."I'm not just throwing my voice around!" Sky said, ignoring Pikachu's glare. "These guys aren't wimps and they WILL rip you to shreds!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Pikachu scolded, but Sky took this VERY personally and whipped around the little rodent.

"Don't know? DON'T KNOW?!" She yelled, knowing that she might end up on the verge of tears, but she would do anything to keep from any pokemon from getting hurt, clone or not. "Try almost getting crushed for the second time in your life! THEN tell me I don't know!" She yelled. Now, Hophip was a little scared of Sky. She didn't like it when her friend was upset, and this was the second most upsetting thing to the young rancher.

The clone pokemon whispered among themselves and exchanged shocked glances. The psychic stood unaltered, although he was a little shocked himself. Hearing no responses, Sky turned back around and walked away, Hophip jumping onto her shoulder. But, something stopped her, and completely immobilizing her.

"_I believe…" _The psychic began _"You still have something to tell us." _ He finished calmly, releasing Sky.

She sighed in defeat, but just as a ploy. She walked up to where she had confronted them all. Standing in silence for a long time, she merely said a flat "No.". The psychic nodded, exepting her answer.

"What? Are you just going to let her get away with that?!" The Pikachu said astonished. The taller pokemon cast him a glance. Silencing the little mouse.

Hophip looked up at Sky and scrambled out of her arms. "Wait! Sky's my friend and you all already know that she can do something that almost no other human can do!" She shouted flapping her leaves to keep hovering in the air. "She's in the same situation as you all are, even a little worse considering that almost no other human would even talk to her for it! Until today at least!" She concluded and dropping back on Sky's head. Sky had her eyes closed, but she could tell that almost everyone was looking at her.

"There really isn't a reason you should fight them…I've had first hand experience…Fighting only brings more unessecary pain…" She said, half to herself.

"She's right." Team Rocket's Meowth said. "There's no need for you Pokemon to fight us Pokemon!" The second Meowth looked up and said,

"Hey, look at the moon!"Hophip looked up. The clouds that had covered the moon for so long had disappeared, and the full moon , with it's pale beams of light, could be seen easily.

The Pokemon looked up and started muttering to himself again. _"The moon reflects the light of the sun. Pokemon born into this world can walk freely in that sun. But we are shadows of those Pokemon. Perhaps we should not walk in sunlight, but rather in the shadows of moonlight."_Sky looked at the pokemon and she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He must have suffered a lot to feel that way.

"It's not fair that we have to live like shadows." Pikachu said, tears in his eyes. "This place is beautiful, but beyond it is a big wide world….." He looked away. "……a bright world." He was silent a minute before turning to Ash's Pikachu, eyes filled with hatred and sadness at the same time. "You know that world, don't you, Pikachu? You were born in it, and you can live in it any way and any where you choose." Pikachu nodded. The clone Pikachu started crying harder.

"But because of what we are, we can't live that life." He turned away. "Wherever we go, or whatever we do, we don't belong."

"I know that feeling," Jessie said after Meowth had translated. "Ever since I was a little girl, the world has treated me as an outcast, a misfit, as someone who doesn't belong. So prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" James joined in. "We're Team Rocket! We unite all peoples, we extend our reach, we blast off! So, surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth finished, and then blushed when he realized the second Meowth was watching.

Sky turned away to hide how sad she was. As you all know by now Sky is one of the most different people of all, so she could sympathize. She remembered all the times she was ignored, made fun of, and even hit because of it.

"_Enough!"_the Pokemon commanded. _"We are what we are. We shall stay here and live in peace."_He looked back towards the Combat Unit. _"If we can,"_he added softly. Sky looked up, but a swell of confidence was growing inside her. She was going to help, even if they didn't want it, she had to at least TRY.

**DONE!! Whew! This was actually supposed to be one HUGE chappie with the last one, but I decided to give the many readers whose eyes glaze over after reading a lot a break. I should know, I'm one of them. HA**


	5. I dun have a title for this one

**Okay, I forgot to mention that when there's text like **_"This" _**It means telepathy. Just giving you guys a heads up in case you were confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything other than Sky. Thank you.**

Sky huffed seeing as she had been tied up by Bulbusaur's vine whip. She had managed to get her belt back, but didn't recall Hophip who wasn't bound for some reason. Pikachu2 was on a rock and some of the other pokemon surrounded him. The psychic had made his decision and teleported away to who-knows-where.

"If we don't do something, they'll catch us and use us in Pokemon cloning experiments. Just because we're clones doesn't mean they can do whatever they want with us!" Pikachu said and Gyarados roared in agreement. Sky and Hophip exchanged worried glances, that didn't sound good at all. "I say we leave this place," Pikachu continued, "and go wherever we please!".

_Hey, Pikachu should go for politics or something. _Sky thought sarcasticly.

After Meowth translated, James happily said, "That's great news! Ask them to bring us, too."

"We'll be happy to go absolutely anywhere!" Jessie added.

Pikachu smirked. "Oh, yeah," he said to them. "We got a real nice place for all of you." He said. Sky gulped, that didn't sound too peachy.

"They didn't tell us we were going to prison," Jessie muttered as the cage door slammed.

"Next time we use a travel agent." James added. Sky shook her head and took out her harmonica and started playing. "You're not helping one bit!" James said annoyed causing Sky to smirk and keep playing.

Pikachu ignored them. Meowth (who was outside the cage) smirked at his teammates. "You humans are all alike. What did you expect they would do, invite Team Rocket along for the ride?"

"You're on Team Rocket!" Jessie snapped. "How come you aren't locked up like we are?"

"Well, I'm valuable cause I can talk human talk. That'll come in handy!"

"Hey! I can speak human too, ya know!" Sky protested.

"Yeah," Meowth said, "but you're a human."

"But that…I…UGH!" Sky tried to argue, but was out of ideas.

"So," James asked. "Why are we….?"

"They'll let you out as long as I do my job, and don't try any funny stuff. Ha!"

"Ha!" Meowth2 echoed.

"So," Jessie realized, "you scratch its back, and it scratches yours…." She finished grumpily. Sky crossed her arms and sat down against the wall. Hophip came up to the bars and tapped Sky on the leg.

"Sky, what are you going to do? You deserve to be out of there…" She whispered.

Sky bent down to Hophip's level and gave her a wink, "Don't worry," She said, "I got a plan you get out of here. Just go with Pikachu and watch out, ok?"

Hophip nodded with a smile and followed the Pikachus outside. Sky sat back for a moment until Team Rocket's Meowth left and took two pokeballs from her belt.

"Arcanine, Dragonair! Come on out!" She called and threw the pokeballs that released her friends on the other side of the bars, both of whom were surprised to see Sky in a cell.

"Sky! Who did this to you?" Dragonair asked. Sky explained what they missed while making sure she had everything and stood back a little.

"Okay? Right, Arcanine, Flamethrower!" She said and Arcanine released a hot stream of flames at the bars and they bent pathetically apart. Sky managed to squeeze through and Arcanine fired at the bars, making them bend back into place.

"Hey!" James snapped.

"What about us?! That is just cruel and unusual!" Jessie wailed. Sky put her hands on her hips and scowled at them.

"No, that's payback. For kidnapping Pikachu AND calling me a hick." She said wagging her finger tauntingly. Before she could hear anymore she ran upstairs and Arcanine and Dragonair followed suit.

By the time they emerged outside the sky had turned a grayish blue color and the other pokemon were making their way across the lake to shore.

"Dragonair, you're coming with me to shore with the other pokemon with Hophip. Arcanine, look for Ash and the others or that psychic pokemon." Sky instructed. Arcanine and Dragonair nodded and as Arcanine bounded off, Sky hopped on Dragonair and they made their way to the other pokemon.

"Sky, I can go faster underwater, are you ready?" Dragonair asked.

"Go for it!" Sky exclaimed and Dragonair dove in. She was right, it was much quicker and they caught up in no time. When they came up, Hophip was riding with Pidgeot and she smiled big when she saw them.

"Sky! You did it!" She exclaimed. Sky and Dragonair smiled proudly. Pikachu2 on the other hand was not happy.

"What? But how?!" He exclaimed. Sky smirked.

"Buddy, you forgot to think about if I had anything that might assist on my escape!" She said and all was silent most of the way there. Sky couldn't escape the feeling that they were being watched from somewhere. She looked around but saw nothing.

Arcanine ran all over the island but couldn't find anyone. He came to the top of the island and saw a tall almost human-like pokemon with purple fur with a group of pokemon surrounding it.

_This must be the pokemon Sky told me about…_He thought and silently walked up to the mysterious pokemon. He had over heard him talking about how if he should either force them to stay or let them fight. Arcanine could relate, on countless occasions he debated if he should let Sky go on her own or if he should make her stay where he knew she would plenty safe. He walked up to the pokemon and looked out to the lake.

Mewtwo had been pondering what to do, but noticed a newcomer with the group of pokemon. It was the same girl who could understand pokemon on a Dragonair's back. What was she doing? How could she care for pokemon she didn't even know, and they didn't like her either. He sensed another presence and looked down to see an Arcanine next to him.

"If this helps, that trainer's name is Sky, and I can assure you she will risk anything to protect pokemon. Of this world or not." Arcanine said still looking out to the lake. Mewtwo said nothing. Could she really be trusted? He pondered that for what seemed forever until finally coming to his conclusion.

Sky looked at the horizon, dawn was coming and yet she didn't feel at all tired, neither did Hophip or Dragonair. She looked at the water that passed below and sounded a question that had been stuck in her head for some time.

"Hey, Pidgeot, what's your leader's name? The psychic." She asked at flying pokemon that carried her friend. They had been in conversation before so he trusted her.

"His name is Mewtwo. He was the first of the clone pokemon and he also cloned us from others." Pidgeot explained. "Team Rocket ordered his creation, but the scientists only saw him as an expiriment and the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni saw him nothing more than a tool."

Sky's eyes widened in shock. How could they do such a thing? How could they be so blind to not see that even though Mewtwo wasn't born from an actual mother he was still a living being who could feel, think, and everything else. "They……they abused him in other words…." She said her rage showing through.

"Sky….calm down, that is in the past and we have no power whatsoever to change it. But what we are able to change is the future, and change it for better or worse. Mewtwo may change his future, and has the choice to try and leave the past behind him, or to remain the way he is. We cannot alter his decision." Dragonair said and Sky closed her eyes.

"But we can hope he makes the right one." She muttered and Dragonair said no more.

"From what I hear, you were shunned for your gift, right?" Blastoise asked. Sky looked down at him and nodded, "Heh, you both are cut from the same cloth then." he said. Sky had never thought about that before. Well, whenever a trainer came to stay at the ranch she never trusted them and therefore never spoke to them. And when she went into town, word had gotten out about her and one time a few kids made fun of her and therefore had started a fistfight. She lost had been badly injured for it. She was never allowed to leave the ranch without Arcanine after that.

"Whew," Meowth sighed as everyone except Gyarados, Dragonair, and Dugong stepped onto the beach. "I made it."

"_We _made it," Meowth2 corrected.

Sky straightened her hat with one hand and the other was on her hip as she looked around the shore.

"I don't see Team Rocket. Where are they?" Hophip asked. Sky opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the whirring of a helicopter.

"I'm guessing…there." She said getting ready.

"Stand tough, everyone!" Pikachu shouted, jumping to the front of the frightened mob of Pokemon. Suddenly, a door in the bottom of the helicopter opened and a large, gun-like machine popped out. The front of the machine began glowing red. Pikachu gulped. "Ummm, okay…..new plan: SCATTER!" The Pokemon didn't need to be told twice. The machine fired a huge, red ball of energy, hitting Wigglytuff, Ninetales and Hitmonlee.

Sky raced over to them. "Are you okay?" She asked urgently

"I…..can't….move," Hitmonlee said weakly.

Sky looked back at the machine. _Oh, no… a paralyzer gun!_ she thought. Another shot was fired, she dove out of the way.

One by one, the gun hit all the Pokemon except for Dragonair, Hophip and Meowth. To Sky's horror, a bunch of the blimps dropped a ton of Pokeballs, capturing most of the clones. One started heading straight for Pikachu.

"Dragonair, use Aurora Beam!" Sky shouted. Dragonair nodded and fired the sparkling beam of light at the Pokeball, forcing it away from Pikachu. "Awesome!" Sky praised. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Now, let's use Aurora Beam on Pikachu!" Dragonair obeyed. Pikachu suddenly felt strength return to his body.

"YEAH! It worked!" Sky shouted. Pikachu grinned.

"Thanks, you two!" He said. But a red beam from the gun froze Dragonair in place and she tried to move, but like the others she was stuck. Meowth and Meowth2 suddenly ran up to them. Meowth2 had claw marks all over his face. Without a word, the five of them started running. The paralyzer gun started firing again. Sky had her work cut out for her dodging each one, and that was something since she was used to this kind stuff. Finally, the gun had them cornered. It started to charge up, and Sky realized that it was meant for pokemon and there was no telling what it might do to a human. As the gun fired Sky squeezed her eyes tight awaiting the impact.

She heard Hophip gasp beside her. She opened her eyes just in time to see a second ball of energy – a Shadow Ball attack most likely – collide into the first. Both of them exploded. Sky looked up and saw Mewtwo floating above the lakeshore, forming a second Shadow Ball in one hand.

"He…he saved us," whispered Hophip. Sky merely nodded. Mewtwo fired the Shadow Ball at the helicopter, which it dodged impressively. Mewtwo's hand started glowing blue, and Sky guessed he was using his Psychic attack. The Pokeballs suddenly flew up into the air and released the clones.

Suddenly, a door on top of the helicopter opened and a platform was raised. Two people and a Persian were standing on it. Sky recognized the first person as Domino, who by the way she wanted dead. When she saw the second person, she gasped.

"What's up?" Hophip asked. Sky looked at Dragonair worriedly and the pokemon returned the glance.

"That's Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni!" Meowth stared at her. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"He was the one who ordered my home destroyed and tried to steal all the pokemon on the ranch, I'd remember his ugly mug anywhere..." Sky said, venom dripping from every word.

"I didn't know that!" Meowth whined. Sky kept her glare set on Giovanni. Yes that had to be him. He had the same brown hair and soulless black eyes. His face looked like it had been chiseled out of stone. He wore an orange suit, and his hand was stroking the Persian.

Mewtwo's scowl deepened. _"You!"_he hissed telepathically.

Giovanni smirked. "It's been quite a while," he drawled. "You look well." Sky remembered Pidgeot's words; this vile man had ordered Mewtwo's creation.

_"Leave this place at once!"_Mewtwo ordered. _"I warn you, my strength is far greater than when we first met."_

"Your increased strength comes as no surprise." Giovanni answered. "Fortunately, my technicians have predicted it and created new technology to deal with it."

Sky watched as two machines suddenly flew out of nowhere – one red and one blue – and surrounded Mewtwo.

"What are those things?" Meowth2 asked.

"Probably nothing good." Dragonair answered. The two machines suddenly started sparking with electricity. The tendrils of lightning at each machine connected, sending a powerful ripple threw the air. Caught off guard, Mewtwo fell to the ground, grunting in pain. Sky had the urge to run over to see if he was alright, but her feet seemed glued to the ground.

"That's gotta hurt," Hophip said, wincing. Giovanni chuckled softly.

"Well, it seems my new equipment is worth the considerable investment," he said. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to hoist himself back up.

_"You should fear my powers most of all. You cannot conquer me!"_He threatened with a glare.

"Your psychic powers may bend the will of living creatures," Giovanni shot back, "but they can not influence machines." Mewtwo looked at the machines, which were once again circling him.

**"We will see about that," **Sky heard him mutter.

"Activate the force field!" Giovanni ordered, and Domino pressed a few buttons on a control panel. The machines started sparking again, and a multitude of huge rocks surrounded Mewtwo. His hands started glowing, and he pushed the machines into two big rocks.

"ALL RIGHT!" Sky shouted, and Giovanni's eyes locked with hers. She immediately covered her mouth, muttering, "Damn, that was dumb."

"Well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak from Avalon Ranch, I remember that day well." Giovanni said which made Sky snap.

"You would, you power-hungry bastard!" She said with a fist raised in the air, but Giovann

"I thought you hated humans."

"**I do." **Mewtwo said softly.

"Then perhaps you can tell me why–"

"Whoa there, pal," Sky interrupted. "I came here by accident, okay? A storm blew me in, and for the record, I have absolutely _no idea_ what's going on here." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mewtwo give the smallest of nods and flicked his tail toward her.

"Nice recovery," Hophip whispered.


End file.
